This invention relates to the field of archery equipment and, more particularly, to a bow release.
Although the bow and arrow is a fairly simple device that has been used for thousands of years, devices to hold and release the bow have been difficult to design.
Bow releases usually comprise a bow string holding means, a trigger to open the bow string holding means and a handle. To use a bow release, the arrow is attached to the bow string, the bow release is then attached to the bow string, the bow release is pulled back away from the bow thereby also pulling the bow string away from the bow. The bow is aimed, the trigger of the bow release is pressed, thereby releasing the bow string from the bow string holding means and firing the arrow. The large force produced when the bow string is pulled back away from the bow drives the arrow forward.
Unfortunately, this large force has adverse side effects on the components of the bow release. First, this large force that is exerted by the bow string on the bow string holding means causes undue wear on the bow string. Second, the trigger may become maladjusted because the large force on the bow string holding means invariably is communicated to the trigger and affects its adjustment. Third, when one moves the handle to find the most comfortable position, the large force on the bow string may cause the string to twist or bind. Fourth, the large force of the bow string can cause the bow string holding means to open prematurely, especially when bows of different draw weights are used.
Thus, there is a need for a bow release that minimizes the wear on the bow string and trigger, that does not bind or twist the bow string when positioning one's hand on the handle of the bow release, that has a trigger that can stay precisely adjusted for repeated uses of the bow release, that will not open prematurely, and that can be used with bows of different draw weights.